Thirteen
by Rachel.Elizabeth.Potter
Summary: The Doctor's thirteenth regeneration


"Doctor? Doctor!" A muffled scream met my ears. I groaned and felt something heavy on my chest. One of my hearts was out. I opened my eyes, seeing only darkness. The scream echoed again. "Doctor? Can you hear me?" The voice was familiar, and my mind instantly brought up a feminine face.

"Billie! Are you okay?" I called out, noticing a different tone in my voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you? You sound different." She answered. There was movement to my right.

"I'm good. A heart is out, but I think I will live." I struggled to push the heaviness off my chest. "Come help me. I hear you moving around." A light flashed in my direction. Footsteps came closer, and the light centered on my face.

"Doctor?" Billie's voice came from the darkness above.

"Yes? Get this off me." I demanded. Together, we removed whatever it was from off me. I sat up and slammed my chest. My heart started again. Suddenly, the TARDIS's lights turned on and revealed a destroyed TARDIS that was barely held together. The walls had started to collapse. The consul was charred and partially still on fire. I stood up shakily and brushed the dirt off my pants. I turned around, flashing Billie an excited smile. "Well, this is-what?" I took in her confused face.

"Doctor, what happened to you?" she asked, reaching out to softly touch my cheek.

"I don't know what you mean. I was going to ask what happened to my TARDIS!" I jumped over pieces of ceiling and the time rotor. I took off my suddenly big jacket and snuffed out the lasting flames. Most of the controls were gone, but the TARDIS remake button had remained. I pressed it, and the TARDIS rumbled around me. "Come on, Billie! Let's allow her some peace while she reconstructs." I hurried to the door and pulled it open. The Westfield London shopping centres were right outside. I went to step out when Billie yanked me back.

"You can't go out like that!" she complained.

"Why?" I brushed off my clothes when I noticed. "What happened?"

"You blew up like literally. You're a-girl." Billie gave me a sympathetic smile.

"A WHAT?" My voice went up an octave. I rushed outside to a shopping window. I took in my reflection quietly. This was definitely going to be different. Long blonde locks toppled over my thin shoulders. My suit hung on my tiny frame, and my shoes provided lots of space for my feet. Golden freckles splashed across my nose. My blue eyes were wide with excitement. There was a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay, Doctor?" Billie asked. I nodded and smiled.

"I've never been a female." I lifted my arms and showed Billie how baggy the sleeves were. "I need a new outfit!" Billie gave a tight smile. I pulled her into the closest shop. She followed me around quietly, not her usual self. I continued to ask her what was wrong, but she never answered truthfully. I had a pile of clothes in my arms after a few minutes. I disappeared into a dressing room. I tried on the first selection and immediately loved it. It was a simple blue chiffon dress with a black belt. I chose a jacket from the pile that looked like space. Slipping on a pair of black boots, I pushed open the curtain and scanned the waiting area for Billie. She wasn't there. I walked around the store, but still was unable to find her. I went up to a store clerk to pay for the clothes. She swiped my card slowly and pressed some keys on the cash register.

"Did you see my friend leave? She has blonde hair and-" The clerk nodded and looked into her desk.

"Yes. She gave me something for you. Here!" She handed me Billie's key to the TARDIS and a note. I nodded my thanks and left. I reached the TARDIS and opened it with Billie's key. I stepped inside and looked around in amazement. It looked considerably like my second eleventh console room except this one had blue walls with Gallifreyan written across them. Glass orbs hung from the ceiling giving light. The time rotor was blue glass, and black dots lined up it. I set the key in the rack next to the door. Taking the letter with me, I went down the steps to my swing underneath the platform. Sitting down, I opened the tiny note.

"I can't do this, Doctor. You're different. I'm sorry." I read to myself. I frowned and tossed the note over my shoulder. "Love Billie." A beeping sound above me signaled that my sonic screwdriver was ready. With a groan, I stood up and went above. I pulled down on the trigger closest to me, and the TARDIS started to whir.

It was time to visit Amy and Rory. Well, their graves need to be taken care of by someone.


End file.
